This invention relates to mobile communication systems and, more specifically, to keypads for mobile communication devices.
In order for mobile telephones to be conveniently usable, they are of a relatively small size. Accordingly, the keypads of such devices are also small. This is particularly the case since, not only are smaller mobile telephones being manufactured, but it is becoming desirable to have larger displays on such devices, which means that there is less space available on which to provide a keypad. For such small keypads, an important factor is the ease with which they may be used by a user. A keypad should enable a user to select keys rapidly, in a way that is natural, intuitive, and without involving unnecessary finger movement.
Keypads for mobile telephones generally have a common, basic, configuration shown in FIG. 1. Keys that are used in dialing numbers (and for other purposes) are typically provided in a 4 by 3 matrix having a first row of numerals xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x9d, a second row of numerals xe2x80x9c4xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c5xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c6xe2x80x9d, a third row of numerals xe2x80x9c7xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c8xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c9xe2x80x9d and a fourth row having a first character/function key, numeral xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d and a character/function function key. Another arrangement of keys, which is usually located above this arrangement, is used to carry out other functions such as initiating and terminating telephone calls and navigating around the screen and various menus of a user interface of the mobile telephone.
One disadvantage of this arrangement is that there is little natural spatial correspondence between the locations of the keys and the selectable numerals. For example, although key xe2x80x9c6xe2x80x9d is adjacent to one key xe2x80x9c5xe2x80x9d (as a row neighbor), it is also below key xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x9d and above key xe2x80x9c9xe2x80x9d (as two column-neighbors). Therefore, use of such a keypad needs to be learned by a user. For example, it is not unusual for a user to remember the input sequence of a telephone number or a code by remembering the pattern of finger movements used in inputting the telephone number or code.
In order to provide a more readily useable keypad for a mobile telephone, alternative arrangements have been proposed. WO 98/24103 and WO 99/48120 disclose keypad arrangements in which numeral keys are disposed in a generally oval configuration.
Therefore, a keypad is needed that includes a plurality of keys disposed about a central navigational key.
Accordingly, a keypad is provided that includes a plurality of individual numeral keys assigned to individual numerals and a navigation key for navigating about a display wherein the numeral keys assigned to individual numerals are disposed about the navigation key or some centrally located key.
An advantage of the present invention is that a user can keep his or her thumb (or some other digit) poised on the navigation key and, every time a numeral key is to be pressed, the distance that the user moves his thumb is substantially the same. This provides an easier movement for a user""s thumb as it travels over the keypad.
In one embodiment, the device includes a display and a keypad. The keypad, wherein the numeral keys assigned to individual numerals are disposed about the navigation key.
In another embodiment, the numeral keys are disposed around an acknowledgement key or an alternative central key (such as a numeral key) rather than a navigation key.
Although reference is made to key-presses and pressing of keys herein, it is to be understood that an electrical device according to the invention may receive input by pressing of keys or by some other means.